


Expectations

by KatieComma



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Get Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: It doesn't happen like Danny expected at all.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 28
Kudos: 189





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some random smut that came out of nowhere.
> 
> I haven't written these boys in a while and I missed them. And I started rewatching the show from the beginning... and Steve's heart eyes from DAY ONE are out of conTROL. So here we are with some smut.
> 
> I don't know when this is set... within the first few seasons sometime I guess...
> 
> Thanks Orianess for reading this over and convincing me to post it!

Danny never thought it would happen like this.

He’d expected a rush of adrenaline and almost getting killed to be the catalyst between him and Steve; to be the match to set off the fireworks.

The fireworks are a given, because Danny saw them from the first minute he met the big idiot. Maybe not the first minute, he was too distracted by almost getting killed, but it was pretty close to that first minute. Danny could feel it crackling in the air between them: the sexual tension to end all sexual tension.

But Danny had expected getting shot, or a big fight to get the whole thing moving.

He didn’t expect to be sitting down watching football, eating pizza, and arguing over quarterbacks, and then turning to punctuate his argument with a raised eyebrow only to get kissed.

But that’s exactly what’s happening. Steve is kissing Danny like no one has ever kissed him before. In this soft and sweet way that is like a question asked softly when the expected answer is: no.

Danny doesn’t know how to react. Not because he hasn’t wanted it to happen for way too long, but because he hadn’t expected it to happen like this. He’s been taken by surprise by the stealth ninja. Which, really, shouldn’t be such a shock.

Steve retreats slowly, sitting back against the couch and turning back to the game.

“Steven?” Danny says, turning more toward Steve.

Steve looks at him and raises his eyebrows as though nothing has just happened. “Yeah?”

“You just kissed me,” Danny says, narrowing his eyes.

“Uh, yeah, I did.”

“Why exactly did you just kiss me?” Danny asks. He needs to make sure they’re on the same page here before anything happens. “And remember before you answer, that I’m a detective and I’ve interrogated my fair share of suspects, so I’ll know if you’re bullshitting me.”

“Well I’d like you to remember that I’m a Navy SEAL who was trained to withstand interrogation Danny, so you’ll never know if I’m bullshitting you or not,” Steve replies.

“Ok,” Danny says, “how about being honest with me because I’m your friend then?”

Steve nods. “Well Danny, it might be entirely possible that I… uh… have developed feelings for you, ok?” He says it like it’s no big deal. Like he’s asking Danny if he wants another beer, or mentioning his preference for pizza toppings.

“Oh, ok, good,” Danny replies. He tosses the piece of pizza he’s still holding back into the box on the coffee table and scooches closer to Steve on the couch.

Steve turns back to him, eyes wide like he wasn’t sure what to expect after all that.

Danny kisses him, and it’s better this time because they’re both expecting it. Danny’s hand finds the back of Steve’s neck to ground him and hold him steady. Their noses bump and their breath mingles when they open their mouths just enough to slot their lips together just the right way.

“Danny,” Steve gasps against his lips, “are you for real right now?” His hands come up to take fistfuls of Danny’s shirt on either side of his ribcage.

“Am I for real?” Danny asks, trying to sound suave and not like his heart is trying to beat out of his chest in excitement. “I’ve wanted you from the first day I met you Steve.”

Steve makes a wounded noise and climbs into Danny’s lap, straddling his thighs. Yet another thing Danny did not see coming. He had very much expected to be the one straddling thighs.

Steve puts their foreheads together. “I don’t know how you feel about moving things fast-”

“Very good,” Danny says, hands already sneaking up under Steve’s shirt. “I feel very good about that plan.”

“You finally like one of my plans,” Steve says with a grin, settling into Danny’s lap in a way that makes him feel like he’s been lit on fire.

“Well, this one doesn’t involve us getting shot at,” Danny says, “unless it does. And I gotta tell you I’m not really into that.”

“Oh, so seeing me in the tac vest doesn’t get you hot?” Steve laughs.

“The tac vest? Yes, very hot,” Danny says, “the tac vest full of bullets? Not so hot.”

Danny’s hands move further up Steve’s skin, until he’s pushing the shirt off over his head. He leans forward and kisses at the skin available to him, mouthing at nipples that make Steve squirm and nibbling at his stupid muscles.

Steve’s hands are working the buttons of Danny’s shirt open easily. “What’s the play here?” Steve asks. “What are...” he trails off and groans when Danny sucks a nipple into his mouth. “What are we doing here tonight?”

“You said fast right?” Danny asks nibbling his way across Steve’s chest before sucking the other nipple into his mouth.

“NnnnnYeah,” Steve moans into the air. “Fast... right.”

“I was thinking orgasms,” Danny says.

Steve smiles down at him, that goofy perfect smile that makes it look like he doesn’t have a trouble in the world. “I figured orgasms were a given. But how...” He motions down to where they’re sitting. “Mouths? I could get the lube from upstairs?”

Danny shakes his head. “What about something a little more simple?” He pushes Steve out of his lap and stands up. He puts a hand to the back of Steve’s neck again to pull the stupid giraffe down for another kiss. While they’re kissing he tackles Steve’s belt and they slowly undress like that, tasting each other, opening mouths, rubbing tongues together.

Once they’re naked Danny looks down between them. He puts a hand around Steve’s cock which causes the man to groan and lean forward like his knees might give out.

“Holy shit,” Steve says softly against Danny’s ear.

Danny grabs his own cock and tries to line them up to get a good grip on them at the same time. However, the height difference is causing him problems.

“Why do you have to be so damn tall, huh?” Danny asks.

Steve rests his forehead on Danny’s shoulder and looks down to see the problem. He huffs a little laugh. “I think the real question is why do you have to be so damn short?”

“Not funny,” Danny deadpans. He takes a firm grip on Steve’s cock and pulls him toward the couch.

Steve groans again, stumbling after him. And Danny could definitely get used to obedient Steve.

He pushes Steve to lay down, and then climbs on top of him, lining their bodies up and closing a hand around them at the same time. Danny moans now too.

“See?” Steve says, putting a hand to the back of Danny’s neck. “Perfect fit.”

Danny smiles at that, since they are still obviously not a perfect fit, but they’ll make it work.

Danny starts stroking them together, and thrusting a little into the tight squeeze of his fist against Steve’s skin. It’s fast, and it’s not going to take long.

Steve throws his head back and chants Danny’s name in quick succession: “DannyDannyDanny” all in one breath. It’s a request for him to stop, he can tell by the tone.

Danny slows his hand and Steve tilts his head back. “I don’t want to just get off quick,” he says, “is that what you want?”

Danny’s not sure. He’s under the impression that had been their plan: get off together, move things fast.

“Slow,” Steve says, “if that’s ok with you?”

He wraps his hand up with Danny’s around them and starts a slower pace. So slow it’s almost torture. But Danny feels his body settle into it immediately and knows it’s right. He can feel the slow build starting deep inside, and knows already that it’s going to be an intense orgasm.

When was the last time he took his time? He can’t remember. Most of his sexual encounters have been for relief, so they’ve been fast and hard and still sexy, but not lasting romantic things.

But the sweaty moist air building between him and Steve is most definitely romantic. And Danny expected that even less than the kiss. He’d thought Steve would be a hard and fast kind of guy; efficient and reckless in the bedroom as he is everywhere else.

But Steve’s looking up at him, with wide open eyes full of caring and affection, and Danny returns the look easily because it’s honest. He feels almost silly, like he’s in the sex scene of a romcom, but he really can’t find it in him to care.

He lets Steve guide, and their bodies move together like they’ve done this a million times before.

And Danny still couldn’t care less for Hawaii, but he thinks he’s found paradise here between them; the valleys between Steve’s tensed muscles, and the way the hard lines of his tattoos wrap around him; the sea blue of his eyes.

Danny leans down and kisses Steve soft and slow, their tongues dancing to the same soft slick slide as their bodies.

Steve works their pace up so slowly that Danny feels like he’s going insane. Steve brings them right to the edge, and then drops the rhythm back again.

“I swear to god Steve,” Danny says against his lips between kisses, “if you keep me on edge all night I’m going to-”

“What Danny?” Steve prompts, gasping with how close he is. “What are you gonna do to me? I bet I’ll love it. Every second.”

After words like that Danny can’t handle it and takes the lead , moving their hands in a rough fast rhythm and they suddenly come together.

Just like Danny expected it’s a long, deep seated orgasm that wracks his whole body with pleasure, rippling through every muscle while they stroke through it. Both of them make indecent noises fit only for a good porno, and Danny can’t wait to wring more of those sounds out of Steve.

He hadn’t expected romance with Steve. And here they are in the afterglow, staring at each other, covered in come. Steve leans up and kisses Danny so sweetly again he feels like he just lost his virginity.

“Steve,” Danny huffs with a little laugh when he breaks the kiss to put their foreheads together.

Steve’s hands come around his back and pull him down, and Danny gratefully collapses, his knee will not thank him. There’s come between them, and Steve’s hand is sticky on his back, and Danny doesn’t care.

“Yeah Danny?” Steve asks. He runs his clean hand through Danny’s hair.

“You. Are. A. Ridiculous. Person,” Danny says, each word coming out with effort as he tries to get his breath back again.

Steve laughs under him, and it rumbles into Danny’s body. It catches on and Danny starts laughing too.

“You are an animal,” Danny says.

“You love it,” Steve replies. But he doesn’t still his movements or tense up. There’s no regret about those words.

“I do,” Danny says, “somebody help me but I do love it.”


End file.
